MEMORiES OF SADNESS
by Gustavo.Friend
Summary: Shun está sozinho, as únicas coisas que ele possui são memórias. Memórias de dias que nunca mais voltarão a acontecer. [Yaoi] [HS] [Oneshot]


**MEMORiES OF SADNESS**

**DiSCLAiMER:**

Essa fic contém relacionamento yaoi, ou seja, dois garotos se amando perdidamente. Se você não curte o gênero ou não gosta desse tipo de romance não leia. Meu intuito com essa fanfic é apenas entretenimento entre fãs, não sou o dono de Saint Seiya, ou mesmo possuo parentesco com Masami Kurumada. Para todos um ótimo divertimento!

**RESUMO:**

Shun está sozinho, as únicas coisas que ele possui são memórias. Memórias de dias que nunca mais voltarão a acontecer.

Sentado na soleira de entrada da Mansão Kido estava um garoto de cabelos e olhos esverdeados. Seu rosto era frágil e tranqüilo, mas aquilo era apenas uma máscara, pois com apenas 14 anos ele já tinha se envolvido em batalhas sangrentas e conflitos onde precisou matar pessoas. Seu coração fraco batia devagar dentro do peito ao relembrar as coisas que precisara fazer para proteger Atena, mas nada era comparado à outra coisa que o jovem sentia.

Já se passavam mais de dois meses desde que ele, Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki e Hyoga voltaram da batalha contra Poseidon. Todos acabaram sofrendo com as batalhas, inclusive Shiryu que tivera de perder a visão novamente e Hyoga, que recebeu um corte profundo no rosto, impossibilitando a visão com o olho esquerdo. E era do loiro que Shun mais sentia falta.

Não era novidade pra ninguém que os dois se gostavam. Desde o Torneio Intergaláctico onde os dois se reencontraram ninguém negava que havia algo mais que uma simples amizade. As suspeitas foram comprovadas quando Shun se sacrificou para reacordar Hyoga, que havia sido aprisionado em um esquife de gelo pelo seu próprio mestre, o cavaleiro de aquário, Camus.

Naquela mesma ocasião os dois juraram amor eterno e tiveram seu primeiro beijo, mesmo machucados e cheios de preocupações. Desde então viviam juntos e todos já sabiam de sua união. Shun, que era o mais novo dentre os cavaleiros de bronze não cabia em si de tanta felicidade. Com a volta de seu irmão ele não poderia querer mais nada a não ser passar o tempo todo com seu namorado Hyoga.

"Mas nem tudo foram flores" pensou o virginiano contrariado, pondo-se de pé e entrando na mansão, pois uma chuva torrencial começara a cair lá fora.

Sim, nem tudo foram flores. Não demorou muito para outros inimigos mais fortes surgirem, e entre eles o deus dos mares Poseidon, que junto de seus generais marinas tinha o intuito de causar um cataclisma que acabaria com a humanidade. Novamente os cavaleiros de bronze se prontificaram em ajudar Atena e a humanidade e foram até o santuário submarino onde lutaram contra os generais marinas e quebraram os sete pilares que sustentavam a construção.

Porém nesta batalha uma coisa aconteceu. Os cinco cavaleiros lutaram sozinhos, se separaram logo de inicio e não tiveram oportunidade de ajudar um ao outro. Shun foi corajoso e lutou bravamente contra Io e Sorento, derrubando os seus respectivos pilares. No fim de tudo os cavaleiros se juntaram e com a ajuda das armaduras de Leão, Virgem, Aquário, Libra e Sagitário destruíram o pilar principal e Atena aprisionou Poseidon para que este não voltasse a atormentar a Terra tão cedo.

Como foi dito anteriormente os cinco cavaleiros voltaram muito debilitados e tiveram de passar muito tempo no hospital. Shun, o que menos se feriu conseguiu sair mais rápido que todos e passou a cuidar pessoalmente dos ferimentos de Hyoga e de Ikki, seu irmão. Saori voltou ao Santuário e os cavaleiros de bronze teriam um ótimo período para descansar.

"Eu estava tão feliz naquele dia" relembrou Shun descalçando os sapatos e subindo as escadas da mansão. "Pensei que você finalmente me beijaria".

Assim que soube da noticia Shun correu para contar à Hyoga, que tinha acordado na noite anterior. Mas quando o cavaleiro da constelação de andrômeda chegou lá não encontrou nada além de uma cama vazia e um bilhete na cabeceira que dizia:

_Não espere por quem não pode te amar,_

_Eu estou te abandonando para sempre,_

_Meu coração dói por isso,_

_Mas infelizmente já não podemos ficar juntos,_

_Adeus Shun._

A caligrafia sem dúvida nenhuma pertencia à Hyoga, mas Shun pensou que aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira, uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto por parte do loiro. Ele tentou achá-lo no hospital, mas ninguém sabia sobre Hyoga. Quando finalmente Shun percebeu que o loiro o havia abandonado não conseguiu chorar. Pelo contrário, uma dor imensa assolou seu peito e seus olhos esverdeados perderam o brilho de felicidade e energia que antes ali habita. Shun se transformou em uma pessoa sem perspectivas. Sem sentimentos.

Depois que Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki saíram do hospital uma festa foi feita na Mansão Kido, onde cada um anunciou o que faria a partir de agora. Seiya ainda queria achar sua irmã e procuraria por Marin, sua mestra. Shiryu voltaria para os Cinco Picos, onde continuaria a treinar e viver com Shunrei e com o Mestre Ancião. Ikki que nunca se prendeu à ninguém não disse pra onde iria, só pediu para que ninguém o seguisse ou o atormentasse. Sem ter pra onde ir ou o que fazer Shun optou por ficar morando na Mansão de Saori, onde poderia ter tudo que um adolescente de sua idade poderia querer.

É verdade, ele tinha tudo. Saori se mostrou outra pessoa desde que assumiu o posto no Santuário, e já não era arrogante ou mesquinha como antes. Shun possuía um quarto só para ele com televisão, filmes, CD's e um computador de última linha. Mas ainda assim algo faltava na vida do virginiano, que sempre se sacrificara pelos outros.

Ikki já tinha lhe mandado dois cartões-postais desde que fora embora, sempre dizendo que estava bem e que o garoto não precisasse se preocupar. Shun ficava imensamente grato pela preocupação do irmão, mas a carta que ele tanto ansiava em esperar aquela pessoa nunca tinha mandado. Tantas vezes ele ligou para a Sibéria, na esperança de obter ao menos uma noticia sobre Hyoga. Mesmo querendo esconder seus sentimentos Shun ainda tinha muito amor e admiração pelo loiro, e aquilo não seria esquecido por um mero bilhete.

Atualmente o virginiano cursava um curso de inglês, pois pretendia viajar pela Europa, para conhecer um pouco mais da historia da humanidade. Os únicos habitantes da mansão eram ele e os empregados, então não havia nada que perturbasse Shun. A não ser o silêncio.

Nos fins de semana, quando os empregados eram dispensados o garoto ficava sozinho na enorme mansão. Algumas vezes saia para assistir algum filme no cinema, ou até mesmo para dar algumas voltas pela orla da praia. Mas aquilo só o fazia se sentir pior, pois sempre via casais apaixonados, ou jovens amantes que aproveitavam sua juventude amando e sendo amados. Ele sentia saudades do barulho de Seiya, dos conselhos sábios de Shiryu, mas principalmente do calor e do amor que Hyoga lhe passava quando estavam juntos na mansão, admirando mais um dia ensolarado, ou tomando um chocolate quente enquanto observavam a chuva pela vidraça.

"Nunca mais será como antes" disse pra si mesmo despindo-se e entrando na água quente da banheira. "Nunca mais terei você em meus braços, não é Hyoga?"

Shun tomou um banho demorado, sem se importar com o tempo que passava. Quando por fim terminou se enxugou com uma toalha e foi até o _closet_ onde pôs um pijama na cor rosa-bebê com a estampa de flocos de neve na cor azul-marinho. Lembrou-se de quando ganhara o pijama de Hyoga, que disse na época ser para combinar com a armadura e para Shun se lembrar dele quando fosse dormir.

- Pelo visto você conseguiu… - murmurou Shun enquanto descia as escadas até a cozinha. – Eu sonho com você todos os dias.

Como em todos os finais de semana a mansão estava vazia e Shun não encontrou ninguém na cozinha. Pegou uma xícara no armário e o leite na geladeira. Colocou a xícara no microondas e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras altas que ficavam perto da bancada. A chuva estava mais forte e ele relembrou do dia em que Hyoga foi alugar um filme de terror para assistirem.

O loiro chegou em casa ensopado, por que a chuva começou a cair no meio do caminho. Shun preocupado como sempre, correu até o quarto e voltou com duas toalhas, com as quais ajudou Hyoga a se enxugar. Seiya e Shiryu riram da preocupação do virginiano, mas logo pararam quando Hyoga ameaçou lançar-lhes um golpe especial. Pela noite todos assistiram ao filme, e Shun não soltou de Hyoga um instante, que acabou com uma forte gripe. Naquela noite na hora de dormir Shun esperou os dois amigos irem dormir para ir devagar até o quarto de Hyoga e dormir abraçado com ele. No dia seguinte Hyoga acordou milagrosamente curado.

Quando o microondas anunciou que o leite estava no ponto Shun despertou dos devaneios e correu para abri-lo. Tomou o leite quente enquanto observava o imenso jardim da mansão. A chuva estava torrencial, como naquele dia. Mas ele sabia que Hyoga não apareceria molhado para que ele secasse e o protegesse. Terminou de tomar o leite e lavou a xícara, pondo-a no escorredor em seguida. Acompanhado de um enorme bocejo Shun caminhou até a escada, já estava tarde e ele precisava dormir para ir ao curso na manhã seguinte. Mas assim que encostou o pé no primeiro degrau da escada o telefone, ou _os telefones _da mansão tocaram, produzindo um barulho alto e prolongado.

Amaldiçoando quem poderia ligar aquela hora da noite Shun caminhou até o aparelho mais próximo e após bocejar disse:

- Residência dos Kido, boa noite.

- Shun?!

O aparelho quase escorrega da mão de Shun. Aquela voz se parecia muito com a de… mas não poderia ser ele não poderia estar ligando aquela hora. Devia ser um engano, pois Shun estava com muito sono.

- Sim, sou eu. Quem fala? – perguntou com a voz trêmula, esperando não ouvir o que não queria.

- Shun, sou eu Hyoga. Eu não tenho muito tempo pra falar, só quero que você saiba que amanhã estou chegando. Estou no aeroporto e meu vôo sai daqui a alguns minutos. Queria muito que você me esperasse.

- Porque está voltando? – perguntou Shun ainda sem compreender.

- Quero fazer uma coisa que não fiz. Só peço que me espere. Posso contar com você?

- Claro. – respondeu de imediato. – A que horas você?

Mas o russo desligou o telefone, e a única coisa que Shun ouviu foi a linha e a chuva que fustigava as janelas. Mesmo um tanto surpreso o virginiano não conseguiu conter um sorriso feliz. Ele estava voltando.

No dia seguinte o japonês acordou cedo. Tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma calça jeans escura e uma camiseta vermelha. Penteou os cabelos com dedicação e por fim colocou o perfume preferido de Hyoga. Ele imaginava que nada poderia acontecer, mas se esforçaria para que pelo menos Hyoga respondesse a muitas de suas perguntas.

Quando desceu para falar com um dos motoristas encontrou a empregada que perguntou polidamente:

- Já acordado tão cedo, Sr. Shun?

- Sim. Estou de saída. – respondeu ele sem parar de andar.

- Não vai tomar café? – insistiu a empregada com preocupação.

- Eu posso tomar aonde vou. – disse ele, mas parou antes de abrir a porta e falou. – Só quero que uma de vocês troque os lençóis da minha cama. Coloquem um na cor branca, por favor.

- Sim senhor.

Shun encontrou um dos motoristas sentado na entrada da mansão. Ele informou para onde iria e logo estava dentro da limusine que se locomovia com imponência por entre as ruas da cidade. O coração de Shun batia forte dentro do peito, ele sentia que algo grande estava pra acontecer.

No meio do caminho ele parou em uma padaria e comprou dois pãezinhos com açúcar, dos que Hyoga adorava. Quando por fim chegou no aeroporto Shun caminhou em passos decididos até o balcão de informações, onde uma mulher digitava absorta em um computador.

- Bom dia.

- Eu queria saber se o vôo que saiu ontem à noite da Rússia já chegou, ou a que horas ele vai chegar…

A mulher lançou um olhar triste e preocupado para Shun antes de dizer com a voz embargada:

- O vôo 584 que partiu ontem da Rússia se chocou com um pássaro e acabou perdendo uma das turbinas. O avião caiu no mar e não há sinal de sobreviventes até agora…

Shun não ouviu o resto da frase. Foi como se os seus ouvidos se fechassem e a única coisa que ele conseguiu sentir foi medo. A visão do jovem nublou e ele deixou a sacola com os pães cair no chão. A sensação que ele sentiu foi como se todas as luzes fossem apagadas. Sua garganta ficou seca, seu corpo rígido, e também como se ele nunca mais fosse ver o sol novamente. Tudo estava acabado. Hyoga estava… ele não tinha coragem de pensar nisso. Como ele poderia ter feito isso?! Havia deixado Shun esperando e no momento em que ele estava voltando isso acontece. Só poderia haver um engano. Uma vez Hyoga prometeu uma coisa para Shun.

"Eu te prometo que só vou morrer depois que você tiver morrido Shun" disse Hyoga quando eles estavam no hospital, após terem batalhado contra os cavaleiros de ouro.

"Que coisa pra se dizer Hyoga" respondeu Shun contrariado. "Nunca mais repete isso, por favor,"

"Tudo bem, mas é verdade" sentenciou o loiro. "Prefiro sofrer sem você do que te ver sofrendo por ter me perdido".

"Mas ele já tinha me deixado uma vez" pensou Shun mergulhado nas trevas. "Isso não seria tão difícil pra ele".

A mulher do balcão foi até Shun preocupada, mas não chegou até ele, pois uma pessoa chegou antes dela, e impediu que encostasse a mão no jovem. Shun não notou isto, pois seus olhos estavam fechados. A única coisa que ele sentiu foi uma mão forte e fria tocar seu rosto e forçar ele para cima.

Quando abriu os olhos lacrimejantes Shun imaginou estar tendo uma ilusão. Pois a sua frente estava Hyoga, os cabelos loiros caídos sobre o curativo no olho ferido e o único orbe azul fitando-o com doçura. De um jeito como se estivesse olhando dentro da alma de Shun.

- Eu estou aqui Shun. – disse ele despertando o virginiano. – Sou um cavaleiro. E antes disso eu te fiz uma promessa…

Shun ergueu as mãos trêmulas e tocou o rosto gelado de Hyoga. Seus dedos longos e finos contornaram o rosto do loiro e se detiveram nos lábios de Hyoga que sorriu de maneira protetora.

- Te amo! – exclamou Shun em meio às lágrimas e se atirando no colo de Hyoga que correspondeu o gesto abraçando-o com força.

Os dois ficaram ali, ambos sentindo o calor do corpo do outro sobre o seu. Passado algum tempo todos observavam a cena e Shun ainda chorava quando disse:

- Porque você me deixou?!

- Foi preciso. – responde Hyoga de forma cortante.

- Não foi preciso! – exclamou Shun batendo de leve no ombro do loiro. – Eu passei esses dois últimos meses sonhando em te ver de novo Hyoga, todas as noites eu quis estar do seu lado, mas a única coisa que você me deixou foi um bilhete dizendo que já não podíamos mais nos amar?! Isso não foi certo!

Hyoga ao invés de se sentir triste sorriu, e afastou os cabelos esverdeados de Shun dos orbes também esverdeados do jovem. Em seguida, sem esperar resistência ou contrariedade beijou-o de forma terna e suave. Shun aprofundou o beijo cedendo espaço para que Hyoga tocasse sua língua com a dele. Uma coisa que Shun achava esquisito era que mesmo tendo um corpo e ações frias o beijo de Hyoga era quente, quente como o sol e como o fogo.

Quando os dois romperam o beijo, à procura de ar as pessoas observavam a cena perplexas, e enquanto alguns criticavam outros davam sinais de compreensão e respeito.

- Vamos embora daqui! – pediu Hyoga procurando a mão de Shun e puxando-o para mais perto de si.

- Eu vou para onde você for Hyoga. Mas quero que você me prometa que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinho como me deixou…

Mas o loiro impediu que Shun continuasse tocando os lábios rosados com o dedo indicador. Após um selinho Hyoga conduziu Shun pra fora do aeroporto onde um avião de porte médio estava estacionado no meio do jardim, e muitas pessoas saiam dele com olhares confusos.

- O que é isso?! – perguntou Shun que se encontrava abraçado à Hyoga.

- Eu cumpri com meu dever de cavaleiro… - respondeu Hyoga rindo. – Mas agora quero cumprir com meu dever de amante, namorado, amigo ou o que seja. Hoje eu vou ser todo seu Shun.

Dando um beijo breve Shun entrou na limusine acompanhado de Hyoga. Seu coração voltara ao normal, e quando o automóvel começou a andar pelas ruas ele pousou a cabeça no ombro de Hyoga que acariciou suas mechas esverdeadas.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro.

- Sim. – respondeu o virginiano inocentemente. – Agora que você está aqui vai ficar tudo bem.

- Que bom… estava com saudades do meu anjo…

E se beijaram novamente. Nesse momento Shun relembrou do primeiro beijo, da primeira noite de amor e da primeira vez que abraçou Hyoga. Todos os momentos foram mágicos e repletos de amor e carinho. Agora era como se eles estivessem revivendo todas aquelas lembranças de uma forma mais madura e confiante. Hyoga abraçava Shun como se fosse perdê-lo para o vento que sacudia seus cabelos e Shun segurava-se em Hyoga como se o loiro fosse o bem mais precioso de sua vida. O amor era mais forte que qualquer lembrança. E Shun sabia muito bem disso agora.

* * *

**Nota do Autor: **Yo o/

Mais uma fanfic, dessa vez com um casal não muito típico meu: Hyoga/Shun. Eu tive receio de publicar essa fic, pois eu acabei escrevendo ela depois de ter relido alguns mangás da minha coleção, então não imaginava que ela ficaria tão bacana como eu acho que ficou;

Claro que eu tive que imaginar a Saga de Hades bem mais atrasada, porque que eu me lembre o tempo entre as duas sagas, Poseidon e Hades, foi muito curto. Eu quis mostrar um Shun mais melancólico, e em alguns momentos acho que consegui, mas vocês que vão dizer se está bom ou não!

Bom, é isso, eu torço pra que vocês gostem, pois eu adorei escrever essa fic... mesmo com esse final um pouco simples DEMAIS!

Kissus pra todos que lerem...


End file.
